Naruto Kagome Kagome
by Minieverfeel
Summary: 10 undying children have been through such horrible things, terrible things. Will you listen to their stories?  Semi-based on the song Kagome Kagome by the vocaloids.  BTW: happy b-day Naruto!
1. Naruto

Kagome Kagome

10 undying children have been through such horrible things, terrible things. Will you listen to their stories? Semi-based on the song Kagome Kagome by the vocaloids.

Chapter One: Naruto

Can't say my childhood so far has been a happy one. Heh, can't say I've ever really been happy before I came to this orphanage, and now...this happens. Great. Well, I think I'll tell you my story, or how I finally got here.

I was born in a rather large village with a demon sealed inside me. No one knew who my parents were, and no one really cared. I was the demon brat, who no one had any use for, except for the occasional punching bag. I have now idea how I got to age six. It may be just dumb luck.

Because the parents didn't like me, I didn't have any friends. No one wanted me around. I tried and tried, but no matter what I did, no one liked me. After a while, the villagers thought I was old enough to have stones thrown at me. I'd walk home with bruises all over, back to an empty home where my solitude and isolation were complete.

The quiet was where I lived. Everyone else had huge, happy families, and I was left alone. No one to hold me. No one to comfort me. No one was there to help me. I was always so alone. Alone is the worst thing. The monster will chew you up and spit you out into a thousand little pieces, and then put you in the blender and soon you'd be nothing more than a pile of goo, to be thrown into a container. Its an empty existence.

I hated the silence where I'd patch up my stitches. I got some money from the village so I could live, but it was so sparse that I was living off ramen, not that I minded that part. I love ramen. It was one of the few things in life I enjoy.

Every once in a while, I saw a raven haired boy like me, who had no family to pick him up. I enrolled in ninja school, so that maybe if I started to protect the village, that just maybe, people would like me. Perhaps, for once, someone would care about what I did, what I said. So did the same raven haired boy. That's when I learned we were very different.

He was the cool guy, the one all the girls swooned over. I thought that maybe, if I became as good as him, maybe one of them would notice me, that I'd have some friends. Empty hopes, empty homes, empty everything. Empty consumes, and we are all dragged into a personal hell, where we don't matter. I kind of...pity the boy though. He may have the people around him, but they are empty adoration givers. I think he knew that too, and that's why he was so aloof, and had to stay in school longer than other students had to. I was there longer because I was a screw-up. Not that anyone cared. I tried to pull pranks to get attention, but the only attention I got was malicious stares of people, before they left me alone.

Then...when I was twelve, I was denied for a third time for being a ninja. My teacher Mizuki told me about a secret scroll in the Hokage's office that would allow me to become a ninja.

I wanted so much to be a ninja, so I snuck into the house and took the scroll, to learn ninjutsu. After a while, my hard-headed teacher, Iruka found me, studying my ass off. I had managed to learn one technique though.

Then Mizuki attacked, and he started saying things. About how much everyone hated me because I was a demon, about how Iruka only deemed fit to look upon me with pity. How everyone wanted me dead. I was so angry at them for not telling me. About how Iruka only pitied me. I was so upset, I didn't see Mizuki coming at me with a giant shuriken, until Iruka blocked it. He told me to run, so I did, because Iruka would follow, as well as Mizuki. Iruka hit Mizuki disguised as Iruka. Then Iruka, who was losing strength and blood talked about how he hated the fox, but not me. Even though I was the vessel for such a thing, he still believed I was...good.

I jumped into the fight, using my new multiple shadow jutsu to beat Mizuki to a bloodied pulp. I looked over to Iruka, who was smiling sadly. We went out for ramen, and I got his headband.

The next day, I got called to the Hokage's office, where I was told I was being sent to a place in the woods, for children like me. I asked what that meant, but he wouldn't answer. That's when I came to this place, this sort of horror fun house.


	2. Haku

Chapter : Haku

These kids in here...wear the same desolate expression that I do. Its one of loss, or hopelessness. We're all in the same in our feelings really. There are only a few things that change and tell us apart. Our appearance, how we got here, and our pasts muddled in the spite that no one really wants us. I never have doubted this philosophy ever since I learned it from my father. I'll tell you my difference from the others here. What made me...like this.

I was born to two parents. One was my father, a strong 'man's man' and a brave person. My mother was a soft spoken woman with a kind heart, but a layer over her most of the time. I was born in the winter, on the first snow. My parents called me their wonder child. I was their little snow baby.

My early childhood was actually very good. I loved to learn things like knot tying and arm wrestling from my father, but I still learned more effeminate things like flower arrangement and cooking from my mother. My father was a merchant, gone for most of my early years, so I grew extremely close to my mother.

My mother, I guess, was the most important person in my life. She was everything. She was kind. She was harsh. She was sweet. She was stern. She was both parents wrapped into the one person who could never be replaced in my life. But through it all she had a dark secret.

My mother was borne with a kekkei genkai, or a power that went down through the blood line. Through her blood it was passed down to me. Back then, our clan of blood relatives were few and far in between. Everyone feared those who had extra powers through the blood, and most clans were hunted down to near extinction. This was the cruel thing I learned from my mother when I was five. I was told never to use my powers around my father. When I asked why, she smiled sadly and said, because. I didn't wish to get in any trouble, so I listened to my mother with the greatest respect.

Our kekkei genkai was a stronger trait. We could turn water to ice. My mother did not show me, except to show that we did have powers. When I first discovered what I could make when I was five and a half. The first thing I made was a flower, a lily actually. A delicate light flower of death.

I played with my powers when I was sure no one was around. I'd make mirrors, dolls, giant snowflakes. Anything that struck my fancy. I was very creative. I loved to make things with this power, to see my full capabilities. One day my mother caught me playing though. She looked at me shocked, making me turn the ice structures back to water. She walked over coldly and slapped me across the face. That was the first time I saw mother's tears.

Then, when I was six, the event that made me like this happened. It started out as a normal day, I was in the back yard, my mother was out and my father was suppose to be on a long trip to a foreign country. I was using my powers to make ice structures again. I was working on a masterpiece this time, a girl in ice, with water flowing down her cheeks. It took a while to figure that one out, but it was well worth it, or so I thought so at the time. I played outside for a while more when I heard yelling from inside my home. It was my mother and my father. My father had a look in his eyes, the kind that makes you cautious around a particular person.

My mother pleaded with him about something, me due to my youth, was only thinking about how mother and father never truly fought. My father stormed into the kitchen and came back with a long, bone-handled knife. Now I was just as scared as my mother, who had taken a defensive stance to shield me from my father's rage. I watched as my mother tried to fight him without her power. Then I saw her lying on the floor, my father repeatedly stabbing her with the long knife. Then he turned towards me.

I darted away from the kitchen, to the backyard, where he followed suit. I remember him calling my name, his hands holding the instrument towards me. I screamed no. He didn't listen and came closer. The knife glinted in the sunlight. I let out a high pitched scream and closed my eyes. When I opened them...my father was impaled by my ice sculpture, her hand sticking out of his back. I curled up into a ball and sobbed the loss of my father.

My village sent me here after that. No one wants a monster, not even this place. I don't know what I'll do now.


End file.
